Brood of Felony Side stories
by NekoRy
Summary: Just random snipets I want to write based on BoF. Prompt me if you dare.


**Merry Christmas Eve my ever faithful readers! As a treat I'm posting a one-shot that belongs to my Felon!verse… Eh we'll think of a name later. Anyway, there are spoilers in here and some of the things I write about may or may not happen, but it's something I came up with on the fly. The first of many side stories for them I'm hoping.**

**Meant to post this earlier but didn't get a chance, it's been a busy day. Anyway, the second part of your present is on my profile now. **

BoF One-Shot I

First Time

The first time Gacy remembers being subjected to her parents fighting she was six. They'd argued over some failed plan, one that she had not been a part of, and her name had come up. Apparently papa wanted her in on the family business while mama did not. The young girl hadn't eavesdropped on purpose; she had been sleeping, awoken from slumber by her basic bodily functions requirement of needing release: aka "potty time". She crawled back into bed after listening on the stairs for a while; tears welled in her bright, brilliant eyes. Holding her stuffed lion from the zoo she stroked its mane and whimpered.

"_It's alright Gacy,"_ she imagined him saying. _"One day we'll fly away. Leave all this to yesterday."_

"What more can your love do for me?" Gacy whimpered out the song. She sat up, turned her beside lamp on and took the sewing kit from the drawer beneath it. "When will life be through with me?"

"_Why live life from dream to dream?" _Leon sang to her, though he was a bit tone-deaf.

The second lion in her collection had been ripped by her father, its head still under her pillow, which she now took in her small childish grip, "and dread the day, when dreaming ends."

"_One day we'll fly away," _Kovu purred as she began to stitch his otherwise bare head onto Leon's body. _"Leave all this to yesterday."_

"_Why live life from dream to dream?" _Leon repeated, his voice deeper than the cubs.

"_And dread the day, when dreaming ends," _they sang in unison, now one entity.

Gacy put her tools away and settled back into bed. She turned out the lamp and snuggled with Kovu and Leon.

"One day I'll fly away," Gacy sang while a tear trailed down onto her pillow. "Fly, fly, away."

-000-

The first time Kale met Ash he fell in love. Killer Frost had taken him to Ocean Master's dwelling in a warehouse near Pearl Harbor. She was there on business, or so she said, sometimes it was hard to tell the difference between business and pleasure when it came to Frost. He had been ordered to go into ship, and being an impudent pre-teen at thirteen he entered the ship: to cause some chaos.

He had been getting the lay of the land first, trying to find the perfect place to set off the fireworks he'd hid away in the cool bondage pants he'd Frost had gotten him from _Hot Topics_ the day before. Sneaking around, the pyro had found nowhere fun to leave his gift for the creper his mentor was talking to. He did hear grunting of some kind, then a crackling, from a corridor to his right. He followed the sounds echoing down the metal hallway and at the end found an open door. His brown eyes widened and the unlit fireworks dropped from his hand. There was a sparring match going on between a big black guy and a girl that had to be about his age. She was perfect.

Her long, thin body was in perfect form while she defended herself from that lug's jabs. Sweat beaded from her forehead, but barely. Her eyes were full of joy, mouth turned up in a grin and as she back flipped away from her training partner he could see years of physical assertion already made evident through the black suit she wore.

"That's enough for today," the man ordered lightly. He walked up to her and patted her back affectionately while they walked over to a bench on the sidelines. "You've been improving, Devil Ray."

"Only because I have such an excellent trainer," she answered back with enthusiasm. Even her voice held a perfect lilt when she spoke.

The two of them chattered while toweling off and drinking lots of water, at this point he couldn't hear them, just their wordless echoes. He was so busy marveling he hadn't heard the creep sneaking up behind him until he made himself known by blowing warm air on the back of his exposed neck. Kale let out an undignified yelp and turned to face the stranger.

The first time Kale met Sam he hated him.

"Hey kid, what're doing sneaking around like a little creeper," the guy laughed.

His laugh was deep, derpy. Man he hated that guy already.

"Looks like you've got your eye on quite the prize," he said, standing from the low crouch he'd been in. "Want to meet her?"

"What? No! I-" Kale whipped his head to see her, she was staring right back at him.

"Hey little Manta, come here for a minute," the stupid ponytailed bastard called, waving her over.

"Shut up!" Kale whispered while smacking the guy's stomach.

She jogged over and swept the thick braid off her shoulder before speaking.

"Hello, Samuel. What are you doing here?" the perfect girl asked politely.

"Oh, just a bit of business I already wrapped up with your boss's boss. Now I'm showing Killer Frost's protégé around a bit. Say hello to Kale Mason," the teen, now known as Sam, introduced. "Kale, this is Temperance Ash. She prefers to be called Ash but on days when I feel like teasing her a bit I call her Tempy. To the soldiers here she's known as Devil Ray, or that cute little brunette in the wetsuit,"

"Samuel," Temperance said with a dangerous tone and gaze.

"Right, right," Sam held his hands up in defense. "In any case I have to go now. Could you show this kid around?"

"Y-you don't have to do that!" Kale practically shouted. It was the first time he'd ever felt flustered.

"I don't mind," she said with a bright smile. "In fact, I'd be delighted."

"Y-you would?" Kale's usual one-track mind of festering sarcasm alluded him for the time being.

"Of course. But promise to call me Ash, alright?"

"Sure!"

Ash removed the black webbed glove from her right hand and offered it to him to shake. He noticed she lacked her own webbed digits, and now looking at her neck he found no gills. Thank God because he hated Atlanteans. When their fingers brushed ever so slightly he felt an electric pulse run up his arm. Drawing it back he cradled the limb and he noticed she did too.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly, replacing the glove. "I really didn't mean to do that, are you alright?"

She took him by the wrist and tugged gently until she could see the fingers she'd shocked healing.

"It's fine," Kale said, trying to ease her anxiousness. "I set myself on fire, a little shock won't kill me."

Still, she looked absolutely dejected. She held her own wrist now and looked at her bare feet.

"It's really okay," he tried again.

Ash looked up at him again, eyes full of worry and fear. The oddest thing was the ring of blue around her pupil that replaced her earthy irises from a moment ago.

"Are you sure? Should I get a first aid kit? I'm trained in-"

"Hey, calm down," Kale chided softly. Softly? When had he ever been soft? "I'm fine. And I'm not mad or anything. It was an accident."

"I don't meet many people my own age anymore, well anyone my own age," Ash explained as her irises began to darken to brown. "I was excited and I suppose my body reacted with my heart."

_Oh God, kill me now._

"I apologize for hurting you," Ash apologized once more. She didn't wait for an answer and instead took Kale by his other hand and pulled him along to tour the ship. He paid attention the entire time and when it was time to go she escorted them to the hull.

"Uh, bye I guess," Kale said solemnly. He didn't want to leave. She had been so nice, the exact opposite of what he expected other kids in the same situation as he would have been.

"Goodbye, Kale. It was a pleasure to meet you," Ash said with another innocent smile that should not have been on the face of Black Manta's protégé. "I hope we can meet again soon."

"Me too. And ext time we meet just call me Kale, okay?"

"I'll try to remember," she said with a giggle, "Kale."

And then she was gone. He was with Frost, she was with Manta, and all Kale wanted was to throw himself into the sub even though he hated water.

He really did hope he would be able to see her just once again.

Pssh hope? That's pussy talk. He was going to see her whether anyone liked it or not.

-000-

The first time Max remembers experiencing another human's intimate touch was when she was five. Her hair had been much longer and the red streak in her bangs was not present. She sat in her mother's lap; her back pressed against her torso while she hummed an ancient lullaby and stroked Max's hair.

She remembered the feel of her fingers, long and dangerously assassin fingers, combing gently through her tresses. It was how she knew she was special. How Max knew that no matter what happened later this moment was perfect. That she and her mother loved each other no matter what.

The first time she witnessed death had been traumatizing and equally as important. She'd been hiding in the closet, her mother's orders, and had watched as she died by the hands of a man she didn't recognize but had been masked. It was the first time so much sorrow and rage made its way into her heart. The first time she wanted to kill someone.

But she was weak then. Had been eight, unable to do a thing to help the most important person in the world to her.

When she got her revenge at the age of thirteen it was unsatisfying, left a bad taste in her mouth. It was nothing like how she imagined. She felt bitter.

At thirteen her father was dead, she had joined a new crowd and she felt lost, alone. But then she'd always been alone.

At fourteen she had been trained more evenly, finally had some physical ability under her belt. Being an assassin had paid off. She felt welcome, comfortable with the people she'd been trained by and with for the past year.

For the first time, in a long time, Max thought she possibly loved someone.

No, not someone, five someone's.

-000-

Kure's first word had been a spell. He was only two and his parents thought there was something wrong with him. He'd set the tree on fire and clapped at the show. They had him checked out but nothing was physically wrong with him. He was in perfect health.

The first time Kure felt a heated rage, a tainted loathing for someone, it had been his parents. He'd cast a spell in front of them, frozen a fountain in the park and caused it to snow in July. Because his mother complained about it being hot and how her pregnancy was bothersome. They scolded him, punished him for cursing them; physically chastised him. And although the red markings were long gone he still resented them. That's why he wanted them dead. Not because of the pain on his body, but the lack of acceptance, of understanding. Those rich assholes who were planning to get an abortion when they got back from Russia, who left him with the worst nanny ever.

He didn't expect for them to be dead though. He got the news, he was relieved but then he realized what he'd done. There was a life growing in his mother's stomach. A life he ended before it even began it wasn't their fault their parents were the worst. That baby should have lived, deserved to live. So he tried his hand at necromancy that night. Had read all about it, gone out and gotten the necessary ingredients, prepared the circle, chanted for hours.

Kure believed in a lot of things, superheroes and supervillains, magic, maybe even the occasional Vampire at some point or another. But he didn't believe in zombies until the next morning.

He'd accomplished the resurrection, but they weren't the same. They were evil and rotting. He killed them again, all three of them. And he was never the same.

The first time Kure went on a mission alone with Ash her stalker had cut in on their "bonding time" as Scorcher had called it. The mission was simple enough, but he messed it all up. Kure had been bound, helpless without magic or a weapon, and Ash had shielded him from an attack with her body.

Up until then he'd obeyed her, only to get stronger and perhaps one day kill her off, then get to Klarion when he was ready. They never discussed anything personal, never bonded like the other pairs had in the year they were stuck together. She'd never truly opened up, which Kure was totally fine with, because now at eleven he still hated people. Still trusted no one.

But while he lay helpless on the ground, Ash's torso bleeding onto him, memories began to plague his mind.

She had cooked for him, had corrected his mistakes to better his stances, had scolded him when he'd done something unacceptable to Jester when she'd gotten to hyper and he couldn't stand her voice anymore. And now she was protecting him.

Her fingers sparked while she gasped for life, wordless noises escaping her paling lips. The ground was two inches below water, if she wanted to she could kill him, kill them all really. He'd heard from Scorcher about her ability to lose control sometimes, but she stopped, strained herself to stop because she didn't want to hurt her protégé. Didn't want to see the light leave his eyes.

Instead of removing the foreign substance in her body she removed the matching substance from around his mouth.

That was the first time he ever thought someone cared for him.

When Kure was seventeen, and Ash was still in her twenties, she was assigned to a dangerous mission, one where she wouldn't let him follow. He'd admitted to himself long ago that this was how he functioned now, obeying her when she was serious. She asked him to help her prepare, which was odd. He knew she would be talking to him about something they needed to discuss alone. That was why she prepped in her room instead of in the armory of their new base in Hawaii.

"Kure," she said softly at first. "The mission Kale and I are going on, it's going to be dangerous."

"They're all dangerous," he remarked sarcastically. Then he stopped his movements and looked at her, her face serious now. "Are you saying you want me to come now?"

"No," she replied quickly to cut him off of speaking further. "I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" he asked, suspicion evident in his tone and raised brow.

Ash sat and patted the spot on the bed across from her. They sat with their hands in their laps, like when they meditated together.

"I want you to promise before I ask this of you."

"No."

"Kure-" it was a warning.

"No. You know me well enough by now to know I won't do that. What do you want, Ash?" Yes, somewhere along the line he'd gotten comfortable enough with calling her Ash and not by her codename.

"Kale and I, we could die on this one."

"You could die on any mission, what's your point?"

She sighed and tucked her newly cut hair out of her face.

"If we do die, when we die, I don't want you to try to bring us back," she said.

Kure sobered up. He would never-

"Before you say you won't, I know how powerful you are now, how powerful you were then. There's a huge gap and though you may think you wouldn't, in that time of depression you don't know what will happen, so I want you to promise me you won't."

"Alright, I promise. There's no way I'd bring back that asshole anyway," Kure said with a scoff.

They got up and finished preparing her gear. Kale came in to check on them, he probably had no idea about what they discussed.

"Ready to go, babe?" he asked. Ugh.

"Yes, I'll meet you at the hangar in a minute."

They kissed, gross, and he left them alone again.

"Promise?" she reminded him.

"Promise," he reiterated.

Ash was now the only person he was really comfortable with. His mentor, his partner, his mother. He trusted her, touched her at times more intimately than he realized. At that moment before she boarded the plane he even initiated their parting hug. The shock that ran through his body was terrifying. He shuddered and pulled away.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked, taking his chin in her grip to make sure he was.

"Yeah," he answered. "Just fine."

Then she left. Kure was left standing alone in the empty hangar, rubbing the warm feeling in his right arm. He felt dizzy. He had seen something he shouldn't have. Life. Inside of someone. Inside of Ash. She was pregnant.

It was the first time he thought he might faint from anxiety and confusion at the same time.

-000-

The first time Samuel asked about his mother he was fourteen; he was literally fourteen, back in the age when people wore petticoats for fashion rather than for fun. Vandal's answer was that he didn't remember, that there had been many women back then and that she was dead and unimportant anyway.

That was the first time he realized he hated the man. He ran away for about fifty years after that, but he was found again, at a stable where he'd first loved a woman. Where she died of old age in his arms. Where he had buried her in the ground, buried himself in cheap booze and self-loathing.

Savage laughed. Told him he would experience the same thing many times over if he went the same route. They were immortal, would live forever with only each other to depend on. From then on everything went too quickly for him to remember. He stayed with the only person he thought could understand him, but he did not. But things began to slow down in the year 2006.

His father had been gathering a group of like minded individuals for some reason or another. Samuel had stopped paying attention a while ago. They met personally with everyone he considered in order to gauge how useful they would be. It was in Italy where they met.

She was eleven back then, hardly of an age to know anything in the world of adults. Samuel had been ordered to watch the girl while his father talked business with Ocean Master.

"You seem sad," she said. He'd forgotten her name and purpose already.

"Did someone close to you die?" she asked, trying again to make conversation.

"Yeah," Sam answered before taking another sip of his scotch. "A long time ago."

"My parents and my brother died a few months ago. Plane crash," she said.

"Too bad," he replied offhandedly.

"It was hard when I found out. I was in the hospital after being shot," she continued. "Right in the chest. I still have a scar from the bullet wound."

"You should be dead."

"But I'm not, and neither are you," the young girl said. Somehow, Sam didn't know how, she seemed wiser in that moment. Her eyes held knowledge that he couldn't comprehend.

"I'm never going to die. I'm immortal."

"That must be lonely."

Her response shocked him. He assumed she would ask what that meant, or respond that it was cool.

"W-what?"

"That must be lonely, living forever. And with Savage; I hear he isn't a very pleasant person at times." She nailed it. He scoffed. "But I'm sure someone will understand you someday. Maybe there's a Mrs. Live Forever in your future. You'll be happy one day, I'm sure of it."

And for the first time since they'd met she smiled. She was missing a tooth and even Sam had to laugh at the situation of an eleven year-old girl somehow cleaning the cobwebs in his heart away.

That was the first time he laughed since his wife died. He didn't even remember her name anymore. How sad. But as the years went by, as Temperance aged, as she lived and loved and died he never forgot her, not even in the millennia's after she'd passed. Her face, her voice, her heart all stayed with him.

She was the first person to touch his soul, the only person who never judged him and only held him in the highest light. He'd never felt so exposed after that first time they met. Never wanted to cry so much and hold someone so tight. IT was the first time he found his soul mate, but not his last.

-000-

Damian's first memory of the team was one that made his heart race every time. He had to wear shades all his life, had always been in the dark. But somehow when he entered the Alpha base it was different. He wore his shades, what protected everyone from his curse, but never before had he seen more light, more colors. Their world was bright and ever-changing, so much life and color.

When Jester embraced him in a hug it was warm. He hadn't realized he'd been so cold all of his life. When she released him and Valkyrie welcomed him to the fold and shook his hand he never realized touching someone had been so important.

-000-

Freyja's first interaction with makeup was not a pleasant one. She screwed up on everything and looked ridiculous. She cried it all off and cried some more after wiping the gunk away. Luckily her brother was at school. She hated Scarecrow so much. She never wanted someone dead so badly. Looking in the mirror she touched the scar at the corner of her lip and winced at the absence of pain. She wanted to do this right, so he wouldn't see her being so pathetic. So pathetic.

So she tried again, got better, watched videos and read articles, until she perfected her technique. Until the pain was gone and she was herself again. Meek little Freyja whose only use was reading and hiding in the back row.

When Samuel invited her to the team Freyja hesitated. Could she do it? Did she want to? She watched her brother sleep on the couch and sighed. She needed to do it. Because he mattered the most. Because she needed to be stronger to protect him.

-000-

Fred had first realized he was an awful human being when he peeked through the training room door to watch his current romantic conquest train with her mentor. He hadn't spoken to her much but that was alright, because he knew what kind of person she was. Knew what kind of person he was and yes, he was the worst kind of pervert. He was alright with it though, as long as she didn't know.

"What're you doing creeping around," Sam asked. His voice was full of humor but Fred still jumped and began to stutter. "Calm down, it's no big deal."

"It isn't?" Fred asked.

"No. Did you think it would be?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Why don't you find my being here disturbing?"

Sam shrugged and looked into the training room.

"Guess it's because every time I have sex I know the chick is over a hundred years younger than me," Sam remarked before settling his back against the wall beside the door.

Fred frowned and looked at the ground saying, "you sleeping with a woman and my wanting to begin courting one is not the same."

"Dude, stop talking like that. Get used to the times. I'm only saying I get it, it's not like you can stop your feelings just because you know it may not work out. I mean, look at Kale he's a huge mess."

Fred looked up at Sam and sighed. He understood where Sam was coming from.

"There's an age difference I cannot ignore," he responded after a moment. "She deserves better."

"No, Ash deserves better. You two? I think it might work," Sam said before chuckling and walking away.

"Well, at least I made my first maybe friend," Fred said to himself with a shrug.

**-00000-**

**So this was something random I decided to do. I came up with the title before anything else. When I started writing Gacy's was the only story I had in mind for some reason. Demented? Perhaps. In any case, Kale's "first time" was something I thought up a few weeks ago and just decided to put it here rather than sneak into the main story line Max, the word "intimate" was stuck in my head. For Kure I had absolutely no idea what to write, and to be honest the idea came to me in a confusing way. His section with Ash may or may not be canon in this universe, I'm debating. For Sam when I restarted BoF I wanted him to have issues with his dad and originally he was only sixteen but I wanted to develop him more, give him a reason to live. He hasn't found it yet but at least now he's open to it.**

**Damian, Freyja and Fred... I just wanted to write about them already! I know most of you are confused but don't worry they'll make their way into the team in due time and pretty interesting ways... Well Fred will anyway hehehe.**

**You might be wondering why Ash doesn't have a first, or not, especially since she's my character and obviously my main focus. I wanted this chapter to be about how your characters live and cope, Ash just happens to be a big part of some of their lives. IT was fun to write this and I really hope you guys like it!**

**R&R please.**


End file.
